Rapid tests on a carrier test strip have become standard for chemical and biochemical analysis of solid and liquid samples not only in specialized laboratories, but also, in particular, for the use outside of laboratories. Based on a special-developed dry chemistry, these carrier-based rapid tests can be performed easily and without complications even by untrained individuals despite the often complex reactions involving sensitive reagents. The most prominent example of carrier-bound rapid tests are test strips for the determination of the blood glucose level in diabetics. Also well-known are single- or multiple-field test strips for urine analysis and various indicator papers. Since carrier-bound rapid tests also exist in a variety of shapes other than strips (test strips), the term, “analytical test element”, is generally used.
Like other analytical disposables, e.g. cuvettes, pipettes or lancets, test strips or test elements of this type need to be protected from dirt, germs and dust by means of a package.
In cases, where the analytical disposables are not directly fed from the storage container to a measuring device, but rather are evaluated by visual inspection with the naked eye, such as e.g. a test strip with an indicator paper, it is important that the analytical disposables can be removed from the storage container as easily as possible and without getting damaged or contaminated in the process. In particular, it is important that the removal is as easy as possible to perform by senior or ill people whose dexterity may be impaired.